


shi tionir ni

by skywalkerluke



Series: SkywalkerLuke writes Jangobi Week 2021 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jangobi Week (Star Wars), Jangobi Week 2021, Knightish Age for Obi-wan, M/M, Obi-wan and Jango are the same age, Relationship Discussions, Time Travel Fix-It, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: Jangobi Week 2021Day 7: Happy EndingAfter Obi-wan has a Force vision and almost faints in Jango's watch, Jango needs to make sure Obi-wan actually gets the rest he needs(Part 3 of Aliit ori'shya tal'din)
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: SkywalkerLuke writes Jangobi Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136870
Comments: 15
Kudos: 233
Collections: Jangobi Week





	shi tionir ni

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Welcome to the final installment of SkywalkerLuke writes JangobiWeek 2021. 
> 
> As you may have noticed, writing JangobiWeek has given me material and ideas to have an actual multi-chaptered Jangobi Time Travel AU story!! 
> 
> I'll keep the individual stories, as they can be read as one-shots, and condense everything into another multi-chaptered work, inside the Aliit ori'shya tal'din Universe series.

_Previously on ukor b'ukor:_

_Obi-wan smiled sleepily at Jango, and with great effort, put his hand on his cheek, trying to move his fingers in a caress. Jango blushed, his eyes filled with worry._

_“I’m alright, dearest. Just exhausted. The Force showed me a great many things, and I was not ready for all of it”_

_“We’ll talk about you overworking your brain later. Now you’ll go to your room and I’ll make you some tea, and then sleep” Jango said, not letting Obi-wan answer before picking him in his arms, smiling at the squeak he heard from Obi as he was carried bridal-style to his room._

  
\------------------------

Jango gently put Obi-wan in the man’s cot, not listening to the endless complaint the redhead kept on the way to the living area. He shushed Obi-wan’s complaints, moving around the room to prepare a cup of herbal tea. 

“Jango, it’s just a little Force exhaustion. I had no idea it would be so intense, or I wouldn’t have meditated on the communal area. I just need some tea, and I’ll be alright.” Obi-wan said, as Jango opened the tea cabinet and started searching for something that wasn’t a stimulant. 

“Obi, you’ll understand if I don’t believe it when you say it’s just a little Force thing. You fainted in the middle of just _sitting around._ You’ll lay in your bed, and drink your tea, and rest. We don’t have Force sensitives like your _Jetii_ have, but sometimes our _ka’ra_ readers receive too many messages and impressions. You seem like them, and the remedy is to rest” Jango ranted at Obi-wan, who could only smile at the man’s radiating care in the Force. It felt like a balm of warmness around him, making him have the softest of smiles in his face as Jango put the cup of tea in his hands.

Jango’s cheeks reddened at Obi-wan’s reactions, and he quietly apologised, thinking he had overstepped the bounds of the quiet friendship he and Obi-wan had been cultivating. 

Obi-wan quietly curled his hand against Jango’s upper arm, making him sit next to him at his cot. He explained in a low voice that the last person that had shown him so much care had been his best friend, Bant, when he was a young knight and had to deal with his new (and very strong in the Force) Padawan, his own visions after coming so close to a darksider, and everything involving his old master’s death. Obi-wan softly told Jango how touched he was for Jango’s care about him, and that he appreciated it, even if he complained about having to be stuck in a bed. 

Jango smiled at Obi-wan, the warm and blinding smile he always had when the redhead opened up about his past. But he didn’t smile out of curiosity being sated, but out of the trust he could feel Obi-wan had in him, each time he spoke up about what had happened to him in another life. 

Jango admired Obi-wan’s resoluteness when thinking about his past. He did not let it dictate his new relationships, although it still made him anxious when confronting certain people, mostly the ones he had held at a high esteem, such as the Jedi High Council. He smiled at the way Obi-wan was still clutching at his arm, and put a hand around the redhead’s, gently intertwining their fingers together. 

Obi-wan blushed slightly, running his thumb against the back of Jango’s hand. 

“You’re very brave to have gone through all of that has happened with you, Obi. But you don’t have to go through it alone in this life. You have the _vod’e,_ and you have me. You can let us help, and let us know what goes through the _ka’ra_ to you.” 

“We’re already making so many changes, and so many things are changing in the tapestry the Force, the _ka’ra,_ shows me. It was a little overwhelming, phisically, because I was seing two things at the same time. Most changes are good, and the others aren’t as disastrous as a Sith Lord getting control over the Galaxy, but they are still bad. There’s more to be done, and so many decisions that my head hurts from thinking about it, but we’re on a better path so far” 

“Thank you for sharing your worries with me, Ob’ika” Jango smiled, and got up, putting the used cup of tea in the little table, and moving towards the door. 

“Jango…” Obi-wan said softly, hand stretched towards Jango for all of two seconds before falling into the cot again. Jango walked to Obi-wan again, who clutched at his hand, tugging him to sit down again. 

“I don’t want to be alone with all these images in my head right now” Obi-wan spoke softly, voice almost not making noise. 

“I’ll stay for as long as you want, Ob’ika” Jango smiled, and Obi-wan scooted over in the bed, finally lying down. 

“Can you stay while I take a nap?” Obi-wan asked even as he felt his face warm in a blush. 

“I’ve told you, I’m staying. You’re stuck with me, Obi-wan” Jango laughed, shrugging off his boots and scooting next to Obi-wan, sitting next to his pillow. “I’ll stand guard while you sleep.” He said, taking Obi-wan’s hair out of his forehead.

“Or you could just nap with me?” Obi-wan asked, arm coming around Jango’s waist, burrowing his face against Jango’s side in embarrassment, not used to putting his true feelings out in the open (but something that he had been working on with the _baar'ur_ while on board Jaster’s warship, and would continue to work while in Mandalore). 

“Of course, cyar'ika” Jango smiled, and laid down, still softly running his hands through Obi-wan’s hair.

“I like it” Obi-wan hummed, smiling against Jango’s throat, where he had nestled his face.

“What do you like, Ob’ika?" 

“Cyar'ika. I enjoy when you call me that, cyare”

  
  
“Obi, you do know the meaning? Just so we’re on the same page?” Jango asked, his heart beating faster, turning to gaze at Obi-wan’s peaceful face. 

“We are, Jango. I called you beloved, and you called me darling, am I right?”

  
  
“Yes, cyare, you’re right”

  
  
“I’m not ready for a lot of things yet, Jango, and I’m not sure I’ll ever be ready for some of the things this world will throw at me, but I’m very sure about how I feel about you. I’d like to keep cuddling when we can, if that’s alright with you” 

  
Jango pressed a soft kiss to Obi-wan’s forehead, smiling at him. 

“Of course it’s alright with me. Anything you want, cyar'ika, just ask me”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all have enjoyed this ride as much as I have. Jangobi Discord Server, thank you for your ideas, sprints and incentive. You've made me happier in 2021 with your friendship. This one is for you all :) 
> 
> This happy ending is just the beginning of a hopefully very happy fic. Let's give the SW universe more fluff.


End file.
